Popsicle
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Rin just wants a taste of Yukio's popsicle, but when things heat up and the popsicle melts away what are Rin and Yukio left to do? NOTE: Hardcore Yaoi! Male on male relationship.


**AN: So this is a short one shot I wrote About Rin and Yukio. I hope you enjoy it and it adds a little fun to your day! I would love if you would leave a review. Even if you don't like the story I am open to constructive criticism, it helps you to improve. If you like the story I'd also love to hear that too. please enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

Popsicle

"Can I have a taste?"

Rin asked, moving closer to Yukio, before he could answer Rin pulled Yukio's hand closer to his mouth and extended his tongue slowly to the frosty, dripping, popsicle.

"Rrrinn! That's mine!" Yukio exclaimed! Rin gazed into Yukio's eyes unfazed by his protest.

"I wanted to know if the popsicle tasted better with you mixed with it." Rin breathed.

While lighting tiny little licks all over Yukio's melting popsicle with his own hand wrapped around Yukio's. Yukio watched with bated breath as every little lick intensified his need to pull Rin closer. Noticing that the space in his shorts seemed to be getting smaller, Yukio squirmed to make more room but to no avail.

Suddenly Rin stopped simply licking the popsicle, and plunged the whole thing all the way into his mouth, without breaking his gaze from Yukio's eyes. Rin pulled the popsicle back out with slow deliberate ease, making an exquisite sucking noise as it slid slowly out of his mouth.

"Uhhhhmmmnnnn..."

A wayward groan slipped from Yukio's throat as he watched Rin glide HIS popsicle in and out his mouth over and over blinking coyly at Yukio as if this was a normal gesture.

Yukio's heart rate increased and his breath quickened as he watched Rin lick the melting popsicle up and down, slurping as he licked.  
Rin grinned as he watched Yukio's hooded lust filled eyes gleam with need. Yukio's mouth fell open ever so slightly and his heated breath brushed against the popsicle and Rin's face. Some of the melting popsicle dripped down Yukio's hand Rin worked his tongue quickly over Yukio's hand to retrieve the sweet sticky substance, only stoping to suck on Yukio's thick thumb.

"Ahhhhhhmmmnnnnn! Hah hahmmnn W-wait Rin what are you doing?" Rin smirked at Yukio as he proceeded to lick all of Yukio's fingers. Sucking hard and taking Yukio's fingers deep into his mouth.

"I told you... I wanna see if this popsicle tastes better with you mixed with it." Rin chuckled while continuing to lick the tips of Yukio's fingers slowly gazing intently into his eyes. Yukio blushed turning his head away.

"Y-you h-have the real thing in front of you...w-why don't you taste me directly?" Yukio blushed again at his own words, shifting with Rin over him.

Rin's eyes went wide with surprise at Yukio's statement . As his tail flipped and waved and his body began to burn and ache for Yukio. Rin slowly turned Yukio's face back to his and planted a sweet kiss on his soft supple lips.

"MMMmmmnnnn." Yukio groaned deep in his chest sending vibrations to his growing cock as, Rin invaded his mouth with his cold tonuge. Rin pulled out of his glorious kiss and put the popsicle back in his mouth.

"Huh? R-rin...?" Yukio questioned as Rin pulled away from their glorious kiss.

"Hmmmmnnn..." Rin hummed seductively still holding Yukio's hand with the popsicle deep in his throat.

The sudden loss of Rin's lips on his made Yukio's throbbing cock strain against the fly of his shorts screaming to be released from it's fabric prison. Heat and desire rushed to his groin engulfing his entire body and making him shutter with need.

Rin begins to notice that he too is in need of Yukio's touch, as his own shorts become lacking in space and comfort, while imagining Yukio's thick throbbing member in his throat, precum weeping from his tip, twitching with every suck and lick of Rin's tongue. Just the thought is enough to make Rin's own cock drip precum in his shorts.  
Rin takes the popsicle from Yukio's hand and holds it in his mouth, as he reaches down and unzips Yukio's shorts.

"Ahhh Rinnnnnn... Slissssss...I -I I!" Yukio sighs, as he tilts his head back in ecstasy!

Rin frees Yukio's throbbing member from his shorts and begins to slowly but firmly stroke Yukio's cock with his right hand.

"Oh god yesssss! Yukio gasps."

With his free hand Rin pulled the popsicle from his mouth and grined lasciviously at Yukio.

"Is there something in particular you want me to taste directly YU. KI. O?" Rin whispers in Yukio's ear.

Yukio's raised his head now face to face with Rin's naughty grin. Yukio blushes and casts his eyes down to escape Rin's sensual glare.

"Y-yyou know what I w-want Rin, don't tease!" Rin grins wide as his tail flips to and fro behind him.

"Yes I do YU. KI. O, but none the less I want to hear you say it!" Rin breathed as he continued to pump Yukio's hot, hard rod firmly.

"Ahhhhh hah hah hahmmmnnn..." Yukio moaned.

"Ok Ok Ok. I-I-I want you to rub popsicle on my cock then suck my rod as I thrust in and out of your mouth!"

Rin's own cock jumped in his shorts and he could feel the precum drip from his plump tip and down his shaft, as he pumped Yukio's twitching tool.

"Mmmmmmm...yes that's it, that's what I want to hear."

Rin licked his lips and slowly lowers the popsicle to Yukio's twitching cock, rubbing the dripping cold popsicle against Yukio's hot member!

"Ah ah ah hahmmmmnnnn yessssss!" Yukio exclaimed!

After dripping melted sweetness all over Yukio's throbbing rod, Rin put the popsicle back in his mouth and sucked it hard while staring into Yukio's eyes, glazed and hooded with lust. Rin then licked his lips and lowered himself between Yukio's legs, pulling the popsicle out of his mouth again an extended his tongue to Yukio's cock. He licked lightly and seductively glancing up at Yukio with every sweet kiss of his tip. He proceeded to lap up Yukio's precum and the melted popsicle alternating between suckling Yukio's cock and the cold treat.

"Ahhhh hahah hah! Mmmmnnn ah! Rin!" Yukio groaned.

Rin looked up and coly hummed on Yukio's stiff member knowing the thrills it would send through Yukio's body. Rin suddenly sucked hard and pulled his head up and released Yukio's cock with a sweet wet smack.

"Ahhhhh! Oh god R-rrinn!" Yukio cried.

"Mmmmm Yukio your popsicle tastes so much better!" Rin breathed then plunged his popsicle in and out his mouth while watching Yukio's mouth open and suck in air as he tried to relearn how to breath.

The sensation of the cold popsicle and the heat from Rin's mouth was sending Yukio's senses into overload as Rin made another pass with the popsicle over his cock.

"Fuuuck Rin! You're gonna make me cum!" Yukio gasped.

Rin knew if he got Yukio worked up enough he could get him to be his forceful, teasing aggressive self!

"Mmmmmmm..." Rin moaned at just thought of Yukio taking him slow and hard, pounding into him as Rin cried out his name in ecstasy!

"Ah ah ah mmmm hah hahh god Rinnn..." Yukio sighed as Rin's lustful moan sent a sweet tremor through his cock and set his heated blood on fire!  
Rin pulled his head up in an upward glide to Yukio tip, puckered his lips at his tip and ground his tongue into the slit at the top of his tip. Slurping up the popsicle juice and dripping precum!

"Slissssss ahhhhh yesssss!" Yukio groaned as he thrust his firm prick into Rin's warm mouth.

Rin knew Yukio's switch was coming and he loved bringing the horny demon out of him. With that in mind Rin placed the popsicle in his mouth again to gather more of the melted sweetness. Hopefully releasing the beast Rin knew was lurking inside Yukio, waiting to devour him. As he went to place his mouth back on Yukio's twitching prick Yukio suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. Pinning him under his hard heavy cock and body.

Rin's eyes went wide with surprise and lusty anticipation as Yukio grinned down at him lasciviously with his eyes glowing red.

"Oh Rin you always bring out the demon in me." Yukio grinned while licking his lips.

"And guess what Rin?" Yukio breathed into Rin's ear sending tiny little shivers up and down Rin's spine and into his groin.

"W-wwhhat?" Rin squeaked softly.

"I don't wanna cum in your mouth Rin..." Yukio paused licking his lips then grinned. "I wanna cum with my rock hard cock buried deep inside you stretching and filling you up." Yukio extended his tongue and licked Rin's pointed ear.

"Ahh hah hah Uhhhmmmnnnn!" Rin moaned and shuttered as he blushed to the tips of those self same pointed ears.

Suddenly Yukio reached for the popsicle and took it out of Rin's hand, while grinding his engorged cock deliciously against Rin's own rapidly growing bulge still trapped by his shorts!

It was now Rin's turn to moan and writhe in pleasure.

"Uhhhhhh! Hah hah hah! YUKIO!" Rin cried.

Yukio grinned and put the popsicle in his mouth, continuing to grind and thrust against Rin's swollen groin!

"Ahh! Ahh Yukio I-I I c-ccan't take it! I want you! I need you inside me!"

Rin's blue flames started to burn bright and the fire from within was unquenchable! Yukio smiled around the popsicle and slowly pulled it from his mouth with a slurping sound that made Rin's hard cock twitch with anticipation.

"I know you want me inside you Rin...but first I'm gonna tease you a bit. You know... like you teased me. It's only fair right?"

Yukio grinned lasciviously, then leaned up and sat back on his heels placing the popsicle back in his mouth for safe keeping, and then he hooked his fingers on the side of Rin's shorts and with one quick move pulled off Rin's underwear and shorts all together.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rin yelped at the speed and surprise of the action, and the slap of his hard cock against his belly! Still sitting on his heels between Rin's thighs Yukio palmed his own cock stroking it firmly.

Rin glanced down his own body watching Yukio through hooded lust glazed eyes as his mouth began to water and he licked his lips involuntarily. He watched as Yukio released his grip on his thick prick and let it stand at attention in front of Rin, weeping precum from his plump tip.  
Suddenly Yukio began to caress Rin's thighs while gazing down into his eyes. Yukio pulled Rin closer by his thighs and spread him wide placing Rin's open legs on his very own thighs.

Rin placed his hands on his chest for lack of knowing what to do with them. His breathe quickened and his tail thumped against the floor, while precum spilled on his belly from his hard cock, pooling in his belly button.

"God Rin..." Yukio sighed in reverence.

Rin felt the heat of his blush turn his face red with embarrassment and need. As Yukio's carnal gaze licked his body all over, slowly and sensually taking in all that Rin had to offer.

Rin was so exposed and nervous that he tried to close his legs twice but each time Yukio held him fast and kept Rin's soft creamy thighs spread wide in his lap.

"W-wwhat?" Rin stuttered shyly.

"You are just so beautiful..." Yukio sighed with pride.

Rin almost began cry with happiness but he was too embarrassed to tell Yukio how happy it made him to hear that so he just yelled.

"Hey! I-I-I'm not a girl! I-I I can't be beau..Ahhhh Uhhhmmmnnnn!" In the middle of Rin's rant Yukio palmed Rin's cock and began to slowly pump him, working his hand over Rin's plump wet tip!

"Nnnnmmmhhhh! Yyyukio!...I...I...can't! Ahhhh ahhhh hah hah mmmmnnnn..."

Yukio chuckled which made his own cock bob and hit his belly.

"Mmmm hah slisssss fuck! Don't worry Rin it won't be long. I can't resist you much longer. You always bring out the demon in me!" Yukio rasped grinning wide.

"Hahhhhh uhmmmmnnn!" Rin moaned.

Yukio began to stroke Rin's hard cum slicked rod with his left hand and gathered melted sweetness from the floor where he had placed the popsicle earlier with his right hand. Then Yukio proceeded to pinch the tip of Rin's cock letting the precum drip between his ass cheeks. With popsicle on his fingers and precum dripping to Rin's hole Yukio spread Rin's ass cheeks and smeared the concoction on his puckered entrance massaging and pressing in on it.

"Hahhhhahhh!" Rin whimpered quivering and panting hard, and just as Rin started to calm and collect himself Yukio slid one of his long slender fingers inside of him. Rin's eyes squeezed shut with pleasure and he moaned as he grabed Yukio's knees and dug his nails into his leg.  
Reveling in the pure joy of having Yukio inside him. It was no where near what he really wanted but his hole gripped and clenched with anticipation.

Slowly Yukio began to slide his finger in and out of Rin. His inner walls parting and quivering with every stroke of his finger.

"Fuck Rin you're so warm inside! And look at your sweet cock leaking all that precum!"

While continuing to stroke Rin's cock and finger his hole Yukio leaned down and kissed Rin's tip then swirled his tongue around his cockhead. Then he pulled back with a string of precum pulled between Rin's cock head and his mouth. Rin's lids dropped and he sucked in air between his teeth. As Yukio licked his lips and grinned. That's when Yukio pushed a second finger inside Rin causing him dig his nails into Yukio's knees deeper, and they bit so deliciously. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Yukio almost went over the edge watching his lover writhe in his lap waiting to be fucked into delirium! That thought forced an end to his slow sensual torture of Rin as he could no longer ignore his own desire to push into Rin till his balls slapped against Rin's precum soaked ass.  
Yukio pulled out his fingers and wiped the excess precum and popsicle between Rin's cheeks and pushed on that oh so sensitive spot just below Rin's balls.

"Ahhhh hah hahhhhmmmnnnn Yukio!" Rin cried as his back arched and his legs stiffened under Yukio's expert touch. He really did know everything about Rin's pleasure points.

"No more Yukio! I need you! Fill me up!"

To hear his lover plead for him to make love to him was too much. his eyes glazed over glowing red and Yukio lost his grip on reality as his firm wet rod lurched with desire. Yukio palmed his own cock and placed it at Rin's entrance then suddenly he slammed inside Rin hard and fast.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Rin wailed in a painful pleasure, as Yukio was fully seated inside him.

Rin's whole body was on fire and he saw stars. His body quivered and grasped at Yukio's cock as it did its best to accommodate Yukio pushing against his inner walls.

Yukio stilled trying not to come apart all at once, while Rin shuttered from the inside out beneath him.

"Ohhhhh yessssss Yukio that's it!" Rin moaned as Yukio began to move inside him.

"Arguhhhhh fuck Rin slissssss." Yukio hissed as he gripped Rin's waist hard pulling Rin onto his rock hard cock spearing him over and over. Yukio began to build up to a frenzying speed pistoning into Rin so hard and pumping Rin's wet swollen prick!

"Nuuuooooo! N-not that too, I'll cum too fast! Ah ah ahhh!" Rin gasped.

"Argurrhhhhh! I'm sorry Rin I can't stop I-I I need you uhhhh hah hah too much!"

Rin reached up grabbed Yukio's face between his hands and pulled him down to his waiting lips and kissed Yukio with all the passion, love, lust and longing he had for Yukio into this one kiss.

"Mmmmmmnnnnn..." Yukio groaned deep within his chest.

As that one full kiss started to calm the lustful demon in him, bringing out the true lover in Yukio. Yukio's pace slowed and he lost himself in the euphoric sensation of Rin's expert tongue in his mouth. Plunging and probing him, sliding in and out of his mouth. The warm wetness of Rin's hard cock between them rubbing against his belly.

Slowly Rin released Yukio from his breathtaking kiss and opened his hooded sex clouded eyes. Rin gazed up into Yukio's matching set of blue eyes.

"I need you too Yukio, but I want you for as long as I can take in this moment."

The backs of Yukio's eyes began to prick and tear. Yukio steadily slowed his pace as he began to gently rock his pelvis into Rin's over and over. Alternating between hard deep thrusts and a slow push inward.

"Hah hah hahahhhnnnn... Yessss...Yukio...mmmmnnn." Rin sighed.

Yukio leaned down and captured Rin's nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Rin's hard erect bud. With his left hand he teased Rin's other nipple rolling and pinching it till Rin's mouth popped open and he moaned silently. Only Yukio could do this to him and Rin loved it every time Yukio did. Slowly Rin's voice came back and Yukio was the only thing on his mind and lips.

"Ahh hah hah hah! mmmmnnnn! Yes! yes! yes! that's the spot!" Rin gasped as Yukio's tool pounded his prostrate sending thrills all over his quivering body.

Rin's sweet voice crying out drove Yukio on as his own orgasm began to creep up on him. Melting throughout his whole body heating him up.

"Argruhhhhhhh! Rin I love you so muchhh! Hah!" Yukio growled.

"Hahahhhhmmnnnnn Yukio!" Rin screams as Yukio words shatter Rin into a billion pieces, forcing cum to shoot out of his cock and hit him in the chin. Yukio isn't far behind as Rin's tight hole clenches around his hard thick member pulling him in deeper as Rin's inner walls grasp him draining his cock of all it's milky wet cum.

"Arguhhh! Rin you're pulling me in so deep! I'm cumming inside you! Ohhhh fuck!"

Rin feels the warm spray fill him and it makes him a little hard again to know that he has Yukio's cum inside himself. Yukio gives one last thrust.

"Ahhh yessss so good." Suddenly Yukio drops down on top of Rin spent and breathing heavily.

"Oh! God I'm sorry Rin I'm too heavy, let me get off of you."

Yukio goes to move but Rin wraps his arms and legs around him and holds him to his chest.

"No. I love the weight of your body pressing down on me, it makes me feel safe and loved."

Yukio looks in Rin's eyes and smiles.

"You are safe and loved. Always." Yukio leans down and licks the cum from Rin's chin and smacks his lips.

"Mmm you taste good with popsicle too!"

They both laugh which excites them both again seeing as Yukio is still buried inside Rin. Then Rin remembers.

"Oh! Yukio guess what!?"

Yukio looks at Rin quizzically.

"What?" Yukio asks suddenly curious about what Rin has to say.

"I love you."

Yukio's eyes tear up again and he places his hands under Rin's head and kisses him slowly and passionately as they lay in each others arms.

End


End file.
